Video is the technology of electronically capturing, recording, processing, storing, transmitting, and reconstructing a sequence of still images representing scenes in motion. The archival, storage and retrieval of video is highly desirable for innumerable military, government, commercial and private applications. The use of digital video is particularly desirable due to the superior ability of computer systems to archive, store and retrieve digital video images. The capacity of computer systems to manage digital video corresponds to the size of the digital video images, which is measured in pixels.
A large format video is a video whose width and height exceed standard definition and high definition video standards. A large format video may also exceed additional large format standards describing IMAX formats.
Several methods are available to capture a video of a sequence of frames of very large size. Some capture systems employ a matrix of frames of camera sensors that each individually capture a fraction of the image. Each frame for a specific time interval is then set as a mosaic into a single large video frame. Other capture systems employ a single large sensor to generate a very large frame.
An example of a very large frame would be a 5000 pixel by 5000 pixel of a 25-mega pixel frame. Another example of a very large frame would be a 33,333 pixel by 33,333 pixel frame of a 1-giga pixel sensor system. It is contemplated that even larger pixel sensor systems may be used. In contrast, standard definition video images have a size of approximately 720 pixels by 480 pixels. High definition video images have a size of approximately 1280 pixels by 720 pixels or 1920 pixels by 1080 pixels. Additional large format standards describing IMAX formats have video sizes of 12 to 24 mega pixels.